1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording system, and more particularly, to a system for recording data, such as images, onto a light-sensitive sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As modern technology continues to develop, users can now easily print their pictures stored in digital formats, such as bitmap or JPEG, on paper through ink-jet printing or laser-jet printing.
Currently, there are a variety of light-sensitive sheets or films that have been developed to form images thereon in response to lights of primary colors (i.e. red, green, and blue); examples of these light-sensitive sheets or films are cycolor paper, dry Ektacolor paper, or other similar mediums. However, the applications of these products are usually restricted due to the need of darkroom processing and associated professional knowledge.
Accordingly, the objective of the invention is to provide a system for recording data, such as images, on a light-sensitive sheet. Particularly, the system of the present invention has the advantages of uncomplicated design, easy assembling, and low production cost.